Let it Go
by BinominalNomenclature
Summary: "She pushed the feelings away where she would forget about them. But now they were brought back up, and you know what those feelings did? They hurt." Christine Brennan has to face the facts. Her brother is trying to help her to learn how, how to just let it go. [no incest; oneshot]


_**A/N**__: This is a quick oneshot, mainly featuring Christine being comforted by Parker. NO INCEST! In my oneshot, Christine is a lot like her mother. Although I enjoy reading Christine fics, I think that sometimes she seems a little bit too unlike her mother, if that makes any sense. I don't think she would be all that into parties, and boys and have a lot of friends and be popular. I think she would mostly have one friend (we all know who that is). To me, she'd very much like Temperance in the way of dealing with her emotions, but she has that little bit of Booth in her, too. This is just my own personal opinion, if you don't agree that's totally fine. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one shot._

_DISCLAIMER: My intense interest in Bones is the only thing I'm allowed to rightfully claim._

* * *

**~ Let it Go ~**

* * *

Christine watched from behind the wall as her best friend kissed Freya Evans. She was almost hidden from view, peeking round a corner. Only her light brown hair was visible, and one bright blue-green eye. She watched with interest as Michael Vincent tilted his head to the side, softly kissing Freya's red lips. She giggled as he kissed her; Christine hated giggly girls. But Michael Vincent felt differently, it appeared. Christine came out from behind the brick wall a bit, watching as Michael Vincent caressed Freya's bouncy, golden curls. He held her tightly, as if protecting her from the world around her. Or perhaps he just liked the feel of her hair, Christine thought. They broke apart and pressed their heads together, the girl still giggling. Christine gasped and plastered herself up against the wall as Michael Vincent turned his head to where she was standing.

"What is it, babe?" Freya said, touching his chin.

"Er... Nothing, I just... I thought I saw..." He said, distractedly.

"You thought you saw...?" Freya giggled. "You shouldn't be looking at anything but your new girlfriend." She teased, moving her hands down to his chest.

Michael Vincent turned back to Freya, smiling. "You're my girlfriend, now?"

"What? Is that how you kiss your friends?" She giggled. _Yet again_. Christine was starting to get very annoyed at Freya.

"No..." Michael Vincent smiled.

"Thank goodness..." She breathed into his ear, quietly. Christine had to strain her ears to hear it. And then came the girlish giggle. Christine rolled her eyes.

Michael Vincent put his hand on Freya's neck and Christine sighed as she heard kissing noises again. She quickly gasped, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Okay, I definitely heard something." Michael Vincent said, standing up.

"Babe... Just ignore it." Freya whined, pulling at his arm.

He kept walking towards the wall and Christine began to panic.

"It's probably just a rabbit or something." Freya said, letting go of his hand.

"So, if it is, I'll chase it away."

"Ugh... Fine but then you're mine." She smirked, giggling directly afterwards.

Michael Vincent slowly approached the brick wall, treading quietly. He quickly whipped around the corner but nothing was there except a piece of rubbish, blowing in the slight breeze.

"What is it?" Freya asked.

"It's... It's nothing. It's no one." He said slowly.

"See? I told you it was just a rabbit. Now come here," she giggled.

"But I was sure I saw someone..." Michael Vincent said, confused.

"Babe, I love you, but you're so paranoid." She groaned, standing up.

Michael Vincent turned back around and smiled at Freya. She smiled back and giggled, rushing to hug him. He kissed the top of her head, glancing down the street one last time but no one was there.

* * *

Christine folded her arms, feeling a sudden chill in the air. She shivered and looked down at the pavement she was walking on. She felt betrayed for some reason. Betrayed by her best friend, her best friend who had been there for her, for her entire life. All fifteen years of it. And now he was kissing some giggly girl, who did not have a very high level of intelligence, Christine guessed. Sure, she was pretty. But is that a reason to kiss someone? Christine didn't think so. She was much more appealing than Freya, Christine was intelligent, pretty, _very_ honest (like her mother, Booth had said), interesting and overall a much better person to kiss. Not that she wanted Michael Vincent to kiss her. That would be odd. Christine imagined it. Michael Vincent running his hands through her hair, like he did with Freya. No, it wouldn't be anything like the way he kissed Freya. It would be... Different. Christine pushed the thought to the back of her mind, _she_ sure didn't want to be kissed by Michael Vincent. They were friends, best friends. If they were in love with each other... No. No that would never happen. Christine shook her head. What an absurd thought.

_Then why do you feel like this?_

Christine heard a voice in the back of her head. She tried to explain it to herself. She didn't feel... Jealous of Freya. She just felt... Betrayed. By Michael Vincent. Why would he do that? They had a perfectly good friendship, surely that was enough. Why did he feel the need for more? And from other people? Christine felt the corners of her eyes begin to sting, urging to let out tears that Christine was holding back. Michael Vincent was her only friend. Admittedly, she was not the best at making friends. She didn't want to lose him, Michael Vincent. If Christine lost him... She would have no one. She didn't want Freya to replace her. She didn't want her to—

Christine jumped back in fright as a car horn honked. "Hey are you alrigh— Christine!" The driver said, through the window. Christine said nothing as she tried to discern who the person was. "Christine?" Asked the man, opening the door.

"Oh, Hello, Jack." She said, emotionless as ever.

"Are you okay? Do you... Do you want a ride?" He offered.

Christine nodded her head and got inside. "Thank you." She said, buckling her seatbelt.

"That's alright, it's getting chilly out." he said, starting the car back up. Christine didn't say anything and looked out the window. "You sure you're alright, kiddo? This is quiet, even for you." Hodgins said.

"I'm fine." She said, not meeting his eyes.

"You're a terrible liar, just like your mother." He smiled. "But if you don't want to tell me, that's fine."

Christine stayed silent as a reply.

"Do you know where Michael Vincent is?" He asked, to make conversation.

"Yes."

"And?" He prompted.

"He is kissing a giggly girl named Freya Evans in the park on the bench whilst running his hand through her fair hair, which is notably dyed." Christine said.

Hodgins laughed and Christine looked at him, confused. "Oh... Y-you're serious? It's just, I thought you might have been joking because he..." Christine kept staring at him. "You're not joking, are you?"

"Why would I joke about something like that? It isn't very amusing, Jack."

"I just..." Hodgins looked at her, she remained as serious as ever. "Never mind. So he's kissing a girl?"

"Yes, quite passionately."

Hodgins stuttered. "W-wh... What is... Who is she?"

"Freya Evans."

"Well, yeah, but... Do you know her well?"

"I know _of_ her. She is in Vincent's class." Christine had always called him Vincent, but no one else did.

"So... So she's sixteen?"

"Yes, in fact I do believe her birthday is just a week before Vincent's."

"Oh... Um, okay... Angie's gonna want to hear this." He said, pulling into Booth and Brennan's driveway.

The car came to a stop and Christine got out. "Thank you, Jack."

"Hm? Oh, yeah, that's fine. Anytime. Um... Tell your parents that I'll see them tomorrow, I have to tell Angie. I'll see you later, kiddo." Hodgins said, distracted.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Christine said, shutting the door. She waved him goodbye and walked inside.

Brennan was on the couch, reading. "Hi, sweetie, you weren't out for long." She said, getting up to kiss her daughter on the forehead.

"Vincent was busy," Christine said, and there was some truth to that.

"Oh well, you'll see him tomorrow, I'm sure." Brennan said putting her book down.

"Yes, I'm sure." Christine paused. "Mum, where's Dad? I thought you didn't have any cases today."

"We don't, he just went out to get a few things for dinner." Brennan said, walking to the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked.

"Some water, please." Christine replied. She walked over to the kitchen bench and sat down. She bit her lip.

"Are you alright?" Brennan asked, pouring her daughter a glass of water.

"Yes, thank you. I'm fine." Christine said, having a sip of water. She got up and headed towards the stairs.

"Christine, you asked for a glass of water but you only had a sip. I would have given you only a drop if that's all you wanted, this is a waste."

"Sorry, Mum. Could you put it in the fridge for me? I'll have it later."

"Okay, but before you leave..." Brennan smiled.

"What is it, Mum?" Christine asked, intrigued.

"Someone arrived while you were out." Brennan looked towards the hallway, Christine following her gaze.

Christine's mouth dropped open, and she held her breath. "No way..." She said, staring at the person emerging through the hallway.

"Hey, Spark." He said, grinning.

A smile slowly crept onto her face. "Parker."

He gave her a lopsided smile and opened his arms. She ran straight into him, hugging him.

"Hey, you've never greeted me that happily before." Parker smiled, hugging her back.

"I missed you, Parker." Christine whispered, hugging him tighter.

"Hey, I missed you too." He whispered back, kissing the top of her head.

Just then, the door opened and Booth came through, holding bags of groceries. "Hey Chrissy. You just got home, then?" He asked.

She nodded and stood next to Parker, he had his arm around her back.

"Parker's staying for a week, aren't you Parker?" Booth said, pecking Brennan on the lips.

"Yup. Just to spend time with you guys." Parker said, proudly.

"It wouldn't be because of that video game convention a few blocks away?" Christine teased.

"Oh, come on little sis! You think I'm that low?" He said, rubbing her head with his fist.

She giggled and pulled away from him.

"Yeah but the convention is part of it." He admitted, sitting down on the chair. Christine laughed.

"Dad?" Christine asked.

"No." Booth replied, packing away the groceries.

"What? But I haven't even asked anything yet!"

"No dating."

"I don't want to date anyone..."

"No kissing."

"But I don't want to kiss—"

"And no more sex."

"Booth!"

"Dad!"

Parker cut in. "Wait... No _more_ sex? You had _sex_? Who was it? I'll kill 'em, Spark."

"I never had sex! And I'm not going to for a long time! Dad's just trying to wind me up!" Christine squealed.

"Is it working?" Booth smirked.

"Obviously." She groaned. "Ugh... You're so..."

"What do you want, Chrissy?" Booth asked, laughing.

"I was just wondering if Parker and I could go for a walk before dinner." Christine said.

"Sure." He said as Brennan started preparing dinner.

Christine took her jacket off the coat rack and Parker got one from his room. They headed towards the door.

"Do you have your phones?" Booth asked.

"Yes." They both replied.

"Be back by six." Brennan said.

"We will." Parker promised.

"Don't talk to strangers." Booth warned.

"Never have, never will."

"Don't get mugged."

"We'll try."

"Be careful crossing roads."

"We'll hold hands while crossing,"

"And?"

"Look both ways."

"Good." Booth said turning around. "Oh, and Parker?"

Christine groaned, opening the door. Sometimes having a cop for a father sucked. "Yeah, Dad?"

"You protect her."

"Daaad!" Christine groaned.

"I will." Parker promised, and with that they left, shutting the door behind them.

"You know he'd give his life for her." Brennan said, chopping up some carrots.

Booth looked at the door. "I know."

"And I assume you were joking about holding hands, it was actually quite amusing," Brennan laughed.

Booth looked at his wife, smiling. "They're good kids." He said.

Brennan looked up at him. "They are."

* * *

"So, Spark," Parker said. "anything interesting happened lately?"

"No, not really." Christine said. She looked at her feet as she walked, hands in her pockets.

"Hey, 'lil Spark, what's up?" Parker asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Parker just looked at Christine. He shook his head and smiled sadly at her. "Spark, I know when something's up with you. What's going on?"

Christine sighed and sat down on the swing in the park, Parker sitting on the one next to her. "I don't know. I feel... Emotional."

"Damn, that's weird." Parker teased.

"Shut up, Parker." Christine said, but she was smiling. "I haven't felt like this before, and I don't know what's going on."

"Well... Do you know the cause?"

"Yes..." Christine sighed again. "Vincent was kissing another girl."

Parker smiled. "And?"

"She was giggly and cute and pretty and he was kissing her."

"So you're saying Michael Vincent shouldn't be kissing a happy, cute, beautiful girl?"

"No, I'm just saying that... I don't know. It made me feel... Weird."

"Weird how?"

"I don't know, Parker! That's why I'm asking you."

"Well, my response would be that you love Michael Vincent."

Christine froze. "What?"

"You heard me. You. Love. Michael. Vincent."

She retaliated. "N-no I don't! That's absurd!"

"Sure you do."

"Well, even if I did, which I don't," she added, forcefully. "It wouldn't matter. He loves Freya."

"The girl he was kissing?"

"Yeah," she said, swinging back and forth slowly, drawing lines in the dirt.

"Who told you about them kissing? You know they were probably lying, right?"

"No one told me."

"Then how—"

"I saw them. They were just over there." Christine pointed to the bench.

"Oh, Jesus, Spark... I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because you just saw the person you love kissing someone else!"

"I don't love him."

"Spark. Face the facts, you do." Parker said, standing up.

Christine looked at her feet and felt a tear falling down her face, and then watched it fall onto her shoe. She couldn't stop crying. She'd held the tears back for so long, and now they'd gotten started they just kept going.

"Spark, come 'ere." Parker said, taking her hands.

Christine stood up and he embraced her, holding her close. She quietly sobbed into his chest.

"Shh... It's okay, Spark, it's okay." Parker said, stroking his sisters hair. She was only fifteen, and Parker felt sorry for her. Christine hardly ever shed a single tear, and now her eyes were storm clouds, pouring out rain. It had taken her fifteen years to realise it, but her brother had finally pointed it out. She felt that she knew all along, but was too afraid to ever accept it. So she pushed the feelings away where she would forget about them. But now they were brought back up, and you know what those feelings did? They hurt. They really hurt. "It's okay, Spark, just let it go." Parker hushed, holding her tightly. And that's what Christine did, finally, after all these years, she let it go.


End file.
